


For Better Or For Worse

by jisoomes



Series: Hayffie Christmas 2020 [8]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ice Hockey AU, Portia gets her wedding finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisoomes/pseuds/jisoomes
Summary: She wasn't bitter about her friend getting engaged before her. She hadn't really ever been. But especially not when she was the one wearing the fabulous - if she did say so herself - white dress and with a sparkly ring on her finger.
Relationships: Cinna/Portia (Hunger Games), Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Series: Hayffie Christmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	For Better Or For Worse

Over the shoulder of her husband, Portia watched the couple leaning against the wall.

”She has not convinced him to dance, yet, ” she informed Cinna. Effortlessly, he twisted them around so he could get a good look.

”A shame, should we go over there and kick his ass?” He said with a note of amusement in his voice.

She considered it. ”Give them until the end of this song.”

It would happen at some point, she mused. Effie Trinket was something of an expert in convincing Haymitch Abernathy to do things he otherwise would not. Like a steady relationship, and soon… A marriage.

She wasn't bitter about her friend getting engaged before her. She hadn't really ever been. But especially not when she was the one wearing the fabulous - if she did say so herself - white dress and with a sparkly ring on her finger.

A winter wedding had never been her dream but it had just worked out. It wasn’t so bad, the venue was warm despite the outside temperature. And the colours had been a fun challenge to work with - she had always been drawn to warmer palettes when designing.

The song finished and a second glance confirmed her friend was no closer to getting her dance.

Portia sighed. ”Time to give him the intimidating best friend talk.”

Haymitch Abernathy was nice enough to them, she would even go as far to say he was quickly becoming a friend. But he still had this small habit of trying to please them. More than likely because once it had been established that they were a serious thing, she had established herself as practically Effie’s family.

Well, it wasn't  _ her  _ fault Effie's family was complicated but it suited her nicely when it came to intimidating boyfriends. Not that she had ever heard Haymitch introduced by that title. It was all very smoke and mirrors with them.

”Why on Earth is my best friend looking glum at my wedding?” Portia said with a mock pout. It was a poor excuse of one, she already knew. It was hard to hold back a grin. She was  _ so  _ happy…

”She won’t stop talking my ear off about what she wants for  _ our  _ wedding,” Haymitch grumbled. Effie flushed and elbowed him in the ribs.

Her panicked blue eyes met Portia’s. ”I was just saying about the drinks-"

"Which were supposed to be the one sacred part I get to choose," Haymitch argued.

"That was before we changed it to an autumn wedding, in which case I get to choose the bar because you made me wait all those extra months…"

Portia shared a secret smile with Cinna, already knowing exactly what he was thinking. There was  _ no way _ Effie Trinket was waiting until next autumn to have her special moment. Cinna had bet they'd meet in the middle and have a summer wedding. Portia had her money on her eloping in spring.

The original plan had been to get married this winter at the hockey rink. One that Haymitch had complained again and again was cheesy and impractical.

Then Cinna had surprised her with the wedding dress she had been sketching complete on a mannequin with a sparkly diamond on the ring finger and a promise that she would have her moment before Effie.

It was sweet that they both thought she was  _ that  _ bothered by the turn of events. Still, Portia had taken her moment and rushed for a winter wedding. Both for Effie and Haymitch's sake.

Cinna brushed her arm, she didn't hesitate to take his hand and squeeze. Perhaps she had also rushed it because she was a teensy bit desperate to call him her husband. There was something thrilling about claiming him for life.

She might have worried about looking rude if her friend hadn't been completely lost in a glaring match with her fiance.

"Now, now darling," Portia clicked her tongue. "What did we say? No wedding talk on my special day…" 

Effie had the decency to look sheepish. Not that Portia was really surprised she hadn't kept that promise. They had been friends for years, after all. She knew Effie Trinket loved to obsess especially over herself.

She also knew that if she rubbed it in too much her friend would feel guilty and she wouldn't have that…

"Now, he hasn't married you yet," she said, with an accusing finger at Haymitch. "So let's go and dance. I promise to find you a handsome groomsmen to make him jealous."

Torture, it was almost torture to let go of Cinna's hand and take Effie's. Not that Cinna was going to leave her side for long. Still, she felt this desperation to cling to him.

_ Plenty of time for that on the honeymoon _ , she reminded herself.

Effie hesitated.

"Do  _ not  _ deny the bride," she pouted. Effie came easily enough after that.

Predictably, she didn't last long dancing with Cinna's childhood friend who Portia happened to know had very lovely arms.

"He lasted two songs," Cinna informed her, eyes trained at a spot over her shoulder. "You owe me fifty bucks."

She faked thinking. "How about I trade that money for…" She whispered a dirty suggestion in his ear, one she knew he loved and could never resist.

_ Men _ , she mused while she let her mouth linger for a moment and enjoyed the way he clenched her lower back tighter.  _ So easy to play _ , she would keep her money  _ and  _ have her fun…

"A few hours into our marriage and you're already trading sexual favours as currency," he chuckled. "Did I marry a designer or a hooker?"

His amused smile was too hard to resist. She erased it with a peck that didn’t stay innocent for long...

Not that she tried much. He was, after all, hers now. For better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you for all the support on this little Hayffie week <3 have a wonderful day today (whether you celebrate or not) and in case I don't post until 2021... Have a Happy New Year too!  
> I hope you enjoyed this short little glimpse into the Ice Hockey au from last Christmas. I wanted it to be longer but Portia wanted it to be a private, clearly xD. Hayffie are so fun to write in this universe, and I do have a soft spot for Portia :P  
> Now it's time for the big questions, when are you betting Hayffie are getting wed in this universe? xD Did you like it? Did you hate it? It's Christmas and I'm asking for one gift: your thoughts ;)


End file.
